Catalin Doi
Catalin Doi (stylized as CATA/DOI) is second Ludussian public television network owned by Catalin SRL. The channel currently broadcasts news, entertainment, sports, documentaries, series, movies and children's programming. History Catalin Doi was launched on May 2, 1976, under the name Televiziunea Luduziei 2. Launch of the broadcast for black & white broadcasts. (except Televiziunea Luduziei 1 have living color at the evening's schedule early) On August 23, 1983, Televiziunea Luduziei 2 was starting living color broadcasts. (along with Televiziunea Luduziei 1) On April 16, 1990, Televiziunea Luduziei 2 was renamed as Catalin 2. On June 14, 2004, Catalin 2 was renamed as Catalin Doi and rebranded created by British design company English & Pockett. On October 6, 2008, Catalin Doi was changed as on-screen bug and position at 20:00 UTT. (the grey "Catalin" and the orange "Doi" to the full white logo with black shadow) On November 30, 2008, Catalin Doi was switched to the widescreen format, but old shows and TVR2 transmission still 4:3 picture format. On November 1, 2010, Catalin Doi was changed the idents and enlarged in SD simulcast for idents and news. (4:3 to the 16:9) On August 28, 2017, Catalin Doi was launched in high-definition simulcast as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On March 5, 2018, Catalin Doi stopped the 4:3 picture format as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On November 4, 2019, Catalin Doi was launched in ultra high-definition simulcast. (along with Catalin Unu) Programmings Current programming *''360° Geo'' *''Armăsarul sălbatic'' (The Silver Brumby) *''Azi despre mâine'' *''Câștigă Luduziă!'' *''Cap compas'' *''Caracatița'' (La piovra) *''Cultură minorităților'' *''D'ale lu' Mitică'' (live from TVR2) *''Descălecați în Carpați'' *''Destine că-n filme'' *''Discover Ludussia'' *''Drag de Luduziă mea'' *''E vremea ta!'' *''Euromaxx'' *''Femei de 10, bărbați de 10'' (live from TVR2) *''Ferma'' *''Gala Umorului'' *''Generația Fit'' *''Memorialul durerii'' *''Mic dejun cu un campion'' (live from TVR2) *''MotorVlog'' *''Natură și aventură'' *''Oanapp'' (live from TVR2) *''O singură inimă'' (Un matrimonio) *''Onoare și respect'' (L'onore e il rispetto) *''Pescar hoinar'' *''Poate nu știai'' *''Rețeaua de idoli'' *''Sănătate cu de toate'' *''Ştirile Catalin: Ediția 2.0'' (Meteo, Sport) *''Vara amintirilor'' *''Vibe'' *''Zile cu stil'' Movies Exclusive broadcasting rights *''Arenas Entertainment'' *''Anchor Bay Entertainment'' *''Buena Vista Pictures'' *''România Film'' *''Signature Entertainment'' Logos Televiziunea Luduziei 2 (1976-1985).png|First logo (May 2, 1976 - August 26, 1985) Televiziunea Luduziei 2 (1985-1990).png|Second logo (August 26, 1985 - April 16, 1990) Catalin 2 (1990-1994).png|Third logo (April 16, 1990 - April 11, 1994) Catalin Dui (1994-1998).png|Fourth logo (April 11, 1994 - December 14, 1998) Catalin Dui (1998-1999).png|Fifth logo (December 14, 1998 - October 4, 1999) Catalin Dui (1999-2004).png|Sixth logo (October 4, 1999 - June 14, 2004) Catalin Doi (2004-2017).png|Seventh logo (June 14, 2004 - August 28, 2017) Catalin Doi (2017-2018).png|Eighth logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Doi HD (2017-2018).png|First HD logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin Doi (2018-.n.v.).png|Ninth logo (March 5, 2018 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Doi HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (March 5, 2018 - April 22, 2019) Catalin Doi (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin Doi HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin Doi 4K (2019-.n.v.).png|Current 4K logo (November 4, 2019 - present) Category:Catalin SRL Category:Secondary television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Launched in 1976